Neiva Blanca
by Bloody Phantom
Summary: Grimm Brothers Snow White with a twist. She wasn't a princess, not even royalty. She didn't have a stepmother but the Queen still wanted her dead. She still ran into the forest and met, not seven dwarfs, but seven men. One of them was a handsome man with a secret. Image from the movie "Snow White: A Tale of Terror"
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

Once upon a time a young maiden sat upon a spinning wheel, wishing she could bear a child for her husband. Her husband was the chief guard at the palace and, at the moment, was combing the dark forest that borders Alsin land for the missing five-year-old Crowned Prince. He had expressed great interest in having children when he met the young prince at his birth. It was such a delight to watch him swing the boy into the air. He would make a wonderful father, if only she can give him the chance to be one.

When the young maiden finished sewing, she started to gather up the materials. "Ahh…" She jumped in surprised. Her finger had picked the needle and a small drop of blood was seen. The maiden ran to the window, threw back the cloth, and stuck out her hand. The cold air of winter blew into the house, but she didn't really care. She had to make sure none of the blood hit the new tunic she made for her husband.

The maiden turned her head, trying to look for something to stop the bleeding. She can feel it running down her finger and into the snow below. She turned her head back to the window. She looked down at her blood on the white snow and was suddenly compelled to make a wish. "Oh, how I wish that I had a daughter that had skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony," she whispered into the still chilly air. Nine months later, a daughter was born and she was named Neiva Blanca or, in English, Snow White. Sadly, a few days after Neiva's birth, the young maiden had died. The birth of her child was too much for her body to take.

And, as for the prince…well, he was never found…presumed dead by many. Up at the castle, the stepmother of the prince stood in front of a mirror that hung on her wall in her private chambers. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who in the land is fairest of all?"

The mirror spoke back to her in a monotone voice, "You, my queen, are fairest of all." The new queen smiled sweetly with an evil glare in her eye.

**Seventeen Years Later:**

QUEEN POV:

For the first time in two days, I stood before my beloved mirror. My beautiful face stared back at me. My face was pale and smooth, my alluring blue eyes, my graceful petite body and my favorite feature, my exquisite blond hair pulled into an elegant hairstyle at the back of my head. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who in the land is fairest of all?" I asked relishing already in the answer that I knew would be coming.

"Queen, you are full fair, 'tis true, but Snow White is fairer than you," the mirror replied.

"WHAT?" I screeched. 'That can't be right!' I thought. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, tell me who is this Snow White," I demanded. 'How can one be fairer then I, the Queen?'

"She is the daughter of a captain with skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony, my queen," responded the mirror.

"Chief Captain Blanca's child?" I asked. I had thought his daughter too skin and pale to become fairer then me. She was never a threat...until now. 'How can that little lass become fairer than I?'

"Yes, my queen," the mirror answered bluntly.

I had to get rid of her! She couldn't be more beautiful than a queen! She was no one important, no one at all. The men would focus on her and not their queen! She needed to go! It was my beauty people should be talking about! It was my beauty people should envy!

As calmly as I could, I walked out of the room to call my son, the new crowned prince to the throne. "Darren, will you bring my son to me. I wish to speak to him," I said sweetly to the guard standing outside my bed chambers. Darren was easily persuade, just a few sweet words to him and he was eating out of my hand. It was easier then I had thought to get an inside man. He was so gullible. He would tell me everything that was happening in the palace.

"Of course, your highness," he responded with a bow before leaving to find the King's stepson.

I waited calmly in my room for my son. A plan had formed in my mind to get rid of the young child and my mind was now at easy with confidence. I was a queen, after all. I know how to handle a stressful situation. I should not have succumbed to my temper. It was not ladylike nor, at all, queen-like. Furthermore, my plan was flawless, completely foolproof.

A knock on my door alerted me to the presence of my son. "Come in, son."

My son, Gavin, came into the room. "You wanted to see me, mother."

I nodded. "Close the door behind you, Gavin." I sat on the chair in front of my mirror, looking into my beautiful reflection. I heard more then saw the door close behind my handsome son. I glanced at his reflection in the mirror as he stood by the closed door. His dirty blond hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the back of his head. His dark blue tunic was personally done by the best tailor in the kingdom. It fitted his athletic form perfectly. His piercing blue eyes caught mine in the reflection. I glanced back to my own reflection and added a bit more powder to my face. "Who would you say is the best huntsman in the kingdom?"

My son took a few steps into the room. "That would be Donovan, mother. Why do you ask?"

I ignored his question. "Tell me about him." I knew Gavin was giving me a suspicious look, but I kept my head held high and gave him a firm 'you better answer without question' look.

"He may be the best huntsman in the kingdom, but the guy himself isn't that great of a person. He would almost do anything and hunt anything for the right price."

'Perfect;' I thought. 'Just the type of man I need.' "Where would I find him?"

Gavin moved farther into my bed chambers until he was standing close behind me. "Mother," my son said with a weary sigh. "What is your devious mind planning now? I don't want a part in it this time. You promised when I got rid of the former crowned prince, you wouldn't use me." He picked up my brush and started running it through my hair.

"My dear son that is why I am asking for a huntsman this time around. You know I would never break a promise to you," I cooed at him like he was still a four-year-old.

"I know, mother, but sometimes you worry me. What is the problem this time?" he asked staring at my reflection in the mirror as he brushed my hair.

"A young wench is the problem now. I wish for a huntsman to get rid of her. I want her heart to bleed in my hand," I declared angrily. I glared at my own reflection.

"What did this young wench do, mother?"

I smiled. "Why, my son, with so many questions one would thing you wanted apart in this scheme? That can be arranged."

"Mother, I only want to know for if I have to come to your defense, that is, if you are ever caught. I would like to prepare a canard. I can spin the heart of the king to believe my tale. If you tell me what this is about."

"A young wench is fairer then I. A queen beaten by a nobody! She is threatening my position as the fairest queen throughout the entire kingdom," I sneered. "I need for someone to get rid of her."

"That would be done, mother. I'll find Donovan for you and request his help in ridding of her. Who is it I should say hired him? And how is he going to rid of her?"

I turned around in my chair to stare at my son with a fierce look. "Don't say who hired him." I turned back to the mirror. "Inform Donovan to take Captain Blanca's daughter out into the woods to a remote spot, and stab her to death and bring back her heart before the morning dawn of the second day. Send Darren to get the heart from the huntsman."

* * *

**NEIVA** **POV:**

I was working in the field behind our house. Father was at the palace, leaving me to provide food for the table. The sun was setting behind the trees of the forest and I knew it was time to go in, but I wanted to pull this one stubborn weed out of the ground before I did.

"Good evenin', young lass."

I jumped and turned to face a tall scruffy brown-haired man that stood behind me. I didn't even hear him sneak up on me. "Oh, excuse me, sir. I didn't hear you come up. May I help you?"

It happened so fast I had no clue what happened until he was dragging me farther and farther into the forest. His strong arm was wrapped around my midsection and I was in the air, kicking my feet. His hand was on my mouth, stopping the scream that wanted to burst from inside. My arms were trapped behind me between his chest and my back. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I knew. I knew the chances of seeing my father again was slim to none.

I lost track just how far into the forest he took me. I had stopped kicking around in defeat by the time he dropped to the muddy cold ground of the forest. I knew this would be the place where I would die. Still on the ground I looked up at my soon-to-be murderer. Tears formed at my eyes again.

The man pulled out a knife. The setting sunrays bounced off the silver blade and into my eyes for a moment. He took a step towards me with a gleam in his eyes. In fear, I backed into a boulder. "Please. Please, don't kill me. Why? I haven't done anything. Please spare my life. I promise to run and never return. Please," I pleaded.

The man stopped and stared at me, long and hard. I forced myself to stay still; afraid any sudden movement would make him pounce. He lowered the knife and I felt hope bloom within me.

"Go, wench. Before me changed me mind. If ye err smart, don't ya come back ta Alsin. Someone hired me ta kill ya and they won't be pleased with I err ya if they realize ya still live. NOW GO!" he yelled.

Without a moment to waste, I got up and ran farther into the woods. The branches of the trees scrapped my arms and face, but I refused to slow down until I knew for certain I was safe. The sun lowered until there was no sun at all.

The sounds of the nocturnal creatures made my heart beat fearfully, but I continued to run. I don't know how long I ran before collapsing I was breathing heavily and couldn't stop the sobs. I was alone in the middle of a forest, away from my father! I was scared, afraid what might be out there right now. Afraid of the one who had hired that man to kill me…_to kill me_! I've done no harm before, ever.

My legs hurt from running for so long and I didn't think I could make it. I thought I'd die right there, if it wasn't for the sound of a stream close by. I was dreadfully thirsty. I tried to stand up to walk, but my legs crammed up. So, instead of walking to the creek, I crawled across the forest floor. A branch sticking out of the ground scrapped against my leg. It stung, but I refused to cry out. My throat was dry, anyhow. I was glad when I reached the stream. I sighed in relief as I crawled my way to the bank of the stream.

The water was cool from the night air, but it felt dreadfully good after the long run. I sat there for a moment just relishing in the feel of the cool water running through my fingers. Thirst, though, took over and I gladly cupped water in my hand and brought it to my mouth. The water was sweet with only a small taste of dirt, but it would have brought me to my knees if I wasn't on my knees already.

I looked up after I was refreshed. That was in I saw it. A structure stood across the stream with a small candle burning in an open window. It was a small two story cabin. I didn't think why a cabin would be in the middle of nowhere. To me, it was shelter, it was hope. Hope that I can survive. With this newfound hope blooming in me, I found the strength to stand up on my injured legs. I looked for a way to cross the stream and found a newly built bridge not too far from me. I can still smell the dust from cutting the trees to make the bridge. It must have just been done today.

With shaky legs I walked towards the bridge and crossed it. I walked up the stone path that led from the bridge to the front wooden door of the cabin. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I was tired and didn't want to spend the night outside. So, I tried the door. It was, to my relief, unlocked. Thinking I wasn't hurting anything, I stepped into the cabin. "Hello! Anybody here? Please, I'm lost and hungry. I need a place to stay for the night. Hello?" I called out, but the home was still. I looked around the messy cabin and realized people lived there, but they were just not home.

I debated. I was tired, lost, hungry, and cold. I was now homeless and couldn't go to my father for help. I am now standing in a warm cabin that needed a womanly touch to it. Living with only my father made me realize just how messy men can be and, looking around the messy cabin, I can conclude only men lived there. The kitchen was visible from where I stood and I can still see their breakfast or lunch sitting unclean on the table and sink. I walked to the kitchen. There was bread on the table and it reminded me just how hungry I was. My stomach ached for food.

Maybe, if I cleaned up a little around the cabin, they would let me stay…at least for the night. It was worth a try.

* * *

**VINCE POV:**

We dragged our feet home after a long, long day. I couldn't wait to get home to clean off all the dirt, grime and sweat and I am confident the others felt the same, but we were too tired to run or go any faster than our snail pace walk. I focused putting one foot in front of the other.

"Me can't wait to be home." I heard Johnny murmur. We all murmured in agreement. "What happen, Erik?"

'Poor Johnny,' I thought. He couldn't comprehend much around him. He couldn't understand what he did wrong.

"The cave fell apart, Johnny. The boards holding the wall broke and it caved in." I heard Erik tell his twin brother for the fourth time.

What Erik failed to mention was Johnny's role in all of it. He was accidently hitting the board with his hammer not the dirt wall, which caused it to crack and fall. The whole time we were stuck down there, Warren was yelling at Johnny with Gabriel trying to resolve it. In my opinion, if Warren spent less time yelling and more time helping we would have gotten out hours ago, but since he decided to yell at Johnny, who couldn't help with Warren in his face, we got out way after dinner. Gabriel couldn't help either because he was trying to calm Warren down. It was all a big mess.

I can faintly here the murmuring of Gab and War at the end of the line. Gab was most likely talking to War about his anger…again.

"Who's cooking tonight, mates?" my closest friend, Remus, asked enthusiastically. Despite anybody else's mood, my friend can be as happy and jolly as they come. He thought with his stomach, too. That could be a curse or a blessing.

The rest of the crew groaned at his enthusiasm. "Let's get home first and clean up before jumping on the food, Rem," I interrupted before War can say something that would set anybody off.

The quiet dark cabin finally came into view and our pace quickened in our rush for food and rest. "I don't even think I'll clean up, just go straight to bed," the seventh of my brothers said quietly. Alastair was the quietest one of the group, but that made him better as a character. He would refuse to take sides and would see the good and bad for both sides.

I was the first to walk into the dark cabin and immediately realized something was off in the air. The air smelled fresh, clean even. The other six walked in after me, but they didn't seem to come to the same realization that I did. I slowly walked into the kitchen and the light from the moon helped me see the clean table where we left breakfast today.

"Somethin' off, Erik," I heard Johnny proclaim from the living room. "Someone sitted in chair."

I walked out of the kitchen. "Someone cleaned up the kitchen too."

"We must have had an intruder," War said glaring around the clean living room.

"An intruder that cleaned for us?" his brother said with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds to me, he'll be a keeper."

"The intruder might still be here," Erik pointed out.

We split up. Erik and his twin went upstairs, War and Gab went into the basement, Rem and Al went outside, and I stayed on the ground floor. The dirty laundry that was on the floor was picked up, cleaned and neatly folded on the end of the couch. The hardwood floor had been mopped and was clean of all the garbage they had left out a few nights ago. The rest of the ground floor of the cabin was, for the most part, the same as the living room and kitchen, cleaned, but there were no signs of the intruder who did it.

I heard thumping on the steps. "Vince! Vince! Someone sleep in bed. Vince bed! They sleep Vince bed!" I heard Johnny say excitedly. I rushed and met Johnny half way up the stairs. He was jumping and clapping his hands with a big smile on his face. "Girl sleep in Vince bed!"

"What?" I questioned. "Show me, Johnny." Johnny led the way up the stairs and to Rem, Al, and my room. Erik was standing in the doorway looking bewildered as he stared at something in the room. Johnny came up behind him with a huge smile and I stood next Erik.

My bed was right across the door. It was the first thing one would see when they enter the room. On my bed was a young woman, only a few years younger than me. She was snuggled in my bed. Her ebony hair was spread across my pillow with my sheets tucked about her in a cocoon. Her skin was as pale as the snow in the winter. Her lips were bright red. They were opened slightly as she slumbered. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. She was one of the most beautiful and fairest lady I've ever seen. My heart thumped in my chest just at the sight of her. My blood ran hot through my veins. It must have been love at first sight…that is if what I'm feeling was love. I had no experience with such a thing.

I heard someone climb up the stairs. "Well, we couldn't find anybody in the basement. Perhaps we should help Rem and Al outside," Gab's low voice was heard when he caught sight of us.

"What are you guys looking at?" War asked as he reached the top step.

"A girl in bed! In Vince bed! Girl sleep in Vince bed!" Johnny said excitedly. "A pretty girl!"

Curiously, War and Gab looked into the room as well. "Certainly wasn't expecting this," Gab said with a curious raise of his brow.

"Al and I couldn't find much outside. There were small footprints on the other side of the stream, but couldn't find anything else," Rem said, coming up the stairs. "What is going on up here…a party and I wasn't invited. How rude!" he said chuckling.

"Pretty girl sleep in Vince bed!"

Al and Rem glanced into the room. Rem grinned and turned to me. "Vince, _where_ have you been hiding her?"

"What should we do? Should we wake her?" Al asked, stopping me from saying a rude remark to Rem.

I looked back at the beautiful creature in my bed and shook my head. "No. Let her sleep. She looks awfully tired. We can talk to her in the morning."

"But where would we sleep?" Al asked.

"Grab your blankets and pillows. You three would sleep on the floor in our room," Gab said.

"Someone could sleep on the couch downstairs," I said. "Fitting seven fully grown men in a small room doesn't sound too appealing. We'll sleep in the living room." I turned to Rem. "Can I borrow a pillow and blanket?"

* * *

**QUEEN POV:**

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in this land is fairest of all?" I questioned after receiving the small box containing Neiva Blanca's heart from Darren.

"You, my queen, are fair; it is true. But Little Snow White beyond the seven mountains is a thousand times fairer than you."

I couldn't even say anything for a moment. That was how infuriated I was. "That can't be, mirror. I hold in my hand Neiva Blanca's heart as proof she is gone," I managed to say through clenched teeth.

"A heart you hold; 'tis true. But it's the heart of a swine the huntsman had swiped from a neighboring farm."

"AHH!" I yelled as I threw the box with the pig's heart at the wall. That huntsman, that foul rogue! He didn't get rid of her! "You know what they say. If you want something done right, better do it yourself." First, I have to get rid of that huntsman. He knew too much. "Darren!" I screeched.

* * *

**NEIVA POV:**

I woke up bright and early. The sun was coming through the one window in the room, letting me know just how early it was. I stretched like a feline on the bed, wondering what woke me up.

A smell came to me. The smell of fresh baked porridge came from downstairs, reminding me that I was in someone else's cabin. I sat up in bed. Do they know I'm here? I slowly got out of the bed and snuck down the steps. I was nervous about meeting the owners of the cabin. Maybe I could sneak out without them ever knowing.

Noises were coming from the kitchen, voices. There were many voices, male voices. I looked over the railing of the stairs to peak into the kitchen. I can only see three and a half of them, but I could tell there were more sitting on the other side of the table. I moved farther down the stairs quietly so I would be able to see everyone in the kitchen. There were seven of them, all males, but the one that caught my attention the most was the black haired green eyed man sitting at the end of the table, next to a brown haired man. He was handsome. His hair went down to just above his shoulders and it was pulled back into a low ponytail. He had full lips and I can see the whiteness of his teeth as he talked to the man sitting across from him. A smile crossed his lips and I can see little dimples. He was tan and tall. His shoulders were broad.

Suddenly, his eyes caught mine and I stopped my descent down the stairs. My body froze. He didn't say anything, just stared at me. The smile had left his lips. His eyes intensely gazed my own. He then gazed down my body and back to my eyes. I felt my cheeks burn.

The man he was talking to earlier turned to see what his friend was looking at and saw me standing there like a fool. He smiled. His eyes danced with mischief. "Mates, the gal's up." He pushed his dark brown bangs out of his eyes and I faintly saw a white scar going from the top of his eyebrow to his scalp.

Everyone else at the table turned and looked at me. I felt my face flush with embarrassment. Here I was, trying to leave before they saw me and I blew it because I was staring at a handsome black haired man.

The very tall man that sat the end of the table stood. He must have been two feet taller than my five feet structure. He was broader then the black haired man and looked twice as strong. He had dark blond hair that reached just below his shoulders. It was then pulled back into a low ponytail. "Why don't you sit down and get something to eat?" He waved a hand at the chair that was empty at the other end of the table.

A light brown haired man gave me the biggest smile. He hopped in his seat and clapped his hand. His light green eyes sparkled with childish innocence. It would be easy to warm up to him, I'm sure. I looked to the man that would be sitting on my other side. He seemed quiet. His bright blond hair sparkled from the sun coming through the window. His brown eyes didn't look up from the plate.

I moved slowly to the seat, still unsure and nervous under the curious eyes of my hosts. I hesitantly sat down in the hard seat. I refused to meet anyone's eye. My face was red hot and with my white pale skin, I had no doubt it was noticeable.

A plate suddenly appeared before me. I glanced up and stared wide-eye at the man that looked identical to the one sitting next to me, the light brown haired, childish one. He smiled. His smile was less enthusiastic and more comforting then the identical man. It was more polite. "Names Erik." He nodded his head at the man sitting in between us. "This is my twin brother, Johnny. Don't mind him, Miss. He's just a little slow in the head. He was born like that."

I smiled shyly at both of them. They both seemed friendly enough.

"And my name is Remus, but friends call me Rem." The man with the scar above his eyes spoke up. His dark blue eyes sparkled and he smiled big and wide. His smile was contagious and I soon found myself smiling at him too. He pointed to a grumpy looking man sitting next to him. He was almost just has tall and broad as the first man who spoke to me. He, too, had dark blond hair, but his only reached just below his ears. He was maybe a year or two younger than the other man. They must be brothers. "This grumpy man is Warren. You may call him War. His name fits his attitude."

War glared at him with a growl in his throat.

"War." The other dark blond hair man said with an underlying threat. War glanced at him before slouching in his seat. "Sorry about my brother, Miss. My name is Gabriel, but you may call me Gab." He turned his sight to the other man sitting next to me. "That is Alastair. He is a bit quiet, especially around strangers. You may call him Al."

I glanced at the man sitting next to me, but he still didn't look up from his plate. I then looked over to the last man at the table. The one I was most curious about. He had yet to announce his name. My eye caught his again and time seemed to slow down. He had been staring at me the whole time and it made me really uncomfortable.

"Just call me Vince." He looked down at his food on his plate, pushing them around with his fork.

"And your name Miss?" I glanced at…was it Gab? Or War? I couldn't remember. It was the man at the other end of the table, the huge man.

"Nei…" I stopped. The huntsman said someone hired him to kill me. Telling my name could be harmful right now. Besides, I was going to have to try and forget the past. "Snow White," I answered meekly. "My name is Snow White."

I stood at the doorway as the men pass me to leave for their daily work. Vince was the last one to leave. He stopped in front of me. "Be careful, Snow. We don't know who is trying to kill you. They most likely not going to find you here, but just be careful anyhow." I had told them near the end of breakfast about the huntsman. They all took in the news and promised me that I would be safe with them. I had never been so glad. Although, I wondered why they would agree to help a complete stranger.

I nodded. "Thank you, Vince. I'll be fine on my own for a few hours. Dinner will be ready when you return."

He nodded and looked at the retreating backs of his friends. He looked back at me and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. I sighed in disappointment. He walked away. I closed the door slowly. I had wished I had the courage to say something, anything. I looked around the room. "I guess I can make a pie or something." I've cleaned most of the cabin yesterday. There wasn't much else to do.

As I was in the kitchen, waiting for the pie to cook, I heard a knock on the door. "Open up. Open up. I'm the old peddler woman with good wares for sale."

I peered out the window. The peddler woman had gray hair that fell to her shoulders. Her blue eyes were dull with age."What do you have?" I asked.

"Bodice laces, dear child," said the old woman, and held one up. It was braided from yellow, red, and blue silk. "Would you like this one?"

Oh, I would love one. I had seen many fine ladies with them and I wished I had the money for one. "Oh, yes," I said, thinking, 'I can let the old woman come in. She means well.' I unbolted the door and bargained for the bodice laces.

"You are not laced up properly," said the old woman. "Come here, I'll do it better." I stood before her, and she took hold of the laces and pulled them so tight that I could not breathe. I tried telling woman, but no words came out. I felt dizzy and the floor was getting closer and closer. I closed my eyes and, then, all I could see was darkness.

* * *

**VINCE POV:**

Night had fallen and we were on our way home from the mine. I was, once again, at the front of the line. I wanted to get home to see Snow White. Rem was right beside me, yearning for Snow's dinner. We had yet to taste Snow's cooked meal and he was already talking about it like it was a meal from heaven. It made me laugh. Johnny was walking behind him with his brother, clapping his hand in excitement.

"Me want Snow food, too!" he said, getting caught up with Rem's enthusiasm.

We reached the cabin and I was surprise to see it dark. "Snow must be sleeping; exhausted herself by baking your food all day Rem," Erik said laughing. He lightly punched Rem in his shoulder.

"Erik!" Rem said, shoving him back. "The food isn't _just_ for me, you know."

"Could have fooled me." Erik replied with a chuckle.

I wasn't all that comfortable with the situation as the rest was. For some reason, I did not believe Snow wouldn't light a candle for our return, even if she was going to take a nap. I opened the door slowly and walked in. I almost slipped over something on the ground, but couldn't see what it was. "Someone light a candle."

Light interrupted the darkness as War, Gab, and Al walked around the room to light each candle. Erik and Rem went around me to light the fireplace. Johnny stayed by my side and I bent down to touch the thing I almost slipped over. It was warm and smooth. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I gasped with horror. "Snow!" The others gathered around. "Is she dead?" Someone had asked, but I wasn't really paying attention who asked the question.

I pulled Snow's dead weight into my arms and saw the bodice was tied on to tight. Without thinking, I pulled out my knife from my boot and cut away the lace. I quickly pulled the bodice off and threw it aside.

"Snow alright, Erik?" I heard Johnny ask his brother.

"Snow would be fine, Johnny." I heard Al answer for Erik.

Snow suddenly took a deep breath of air and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes locked on mine. "Vince?" Everyone sighed in relief.

"You scared us, Snow. The one who wants to kill you must know you're here. Better not let anyone into the cabin when we leave for work," I said, trying to hide just how scared I was. She nodded and buried her head deep into my shoulder.

* * *

**QUEEN POV:**

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in this land is fairest of all?" I asked again, knowing with Neiva Blanca dead, it should be I who was the fairest in the land.

"You, my queen, are fair; it is true. But Little Snow White with the seven men is a thousand times fairer than you," the mirror said bluntly.

The breath got caught in my throat and I felt my blood run cold. I couldn't believe it! Those filthy men must have gotten to her before she died!

"You face could get stuck like that, mother."

I ignored my son's comment in favor of a new plan forming in my head. I just had to get rid of her, one way or another!

* * *

**VINCE POV:**

Al picked up his flute and started to play an up-beat song. Remus laughed with excitement before joining his song with his banjo. He was quickly followed by our other musically talented friend, Erik with his lute.

Johnny stomped his feet and clapped his hands as Snow danced around him. Her laughter filled my ears. It had been a few days after her near-death experience and you couldn't tell that she had almost died. I was grateful. I didn't want to be reminded of it, not this night. Even War had cracked a smile. I couldn't help but to laugh when Snow kissed Johnny on the cheek. The look on his face would have kept me laughing until the end of the night, if Snow hadn't hopped over to me. She grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me.

"Let's dance, Vince!"

My face burned up. I shook my head quickly, turning to pull away from her. "No, no, Snow. I…I don't dance. Snow!" The other's laughed at my expense. The past few days, I had tried my best to stay away from her. Those feelings I had around her were different and it scared me. I didn't know what to do with them.

"Go on, Vince!" Gab said with a teasing smile.

"Don't deny the pretty lady, my friend." Rem called out with a laugh.

I reluctantly allowed her to pull me to the middle of the floor. My face flashed red, but I was quickly consumed with the music and the fairest young lady I had ever met. I swung her under my arms and spun her around the dance floor. Then, tapped my boots on the hard floor as I lifted the beauty into the air and spun in circles. She titled her head back and laughed. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I was smiling. I knew I was staring. I couldn't help it. She looked down at me. My eyes caught her eyes as I slid her back to the ground. Her body slid down mine and I found it difficult to breath. She reached the ground safely. I was still captured in her beautiful eyes. She was still smiling, shyly.

The music changed. It was softer, gentler, and romantic. It was a familiar tone that brought me back down to earth. I turned to the three person band. "The waltz? Seriously, Rem?" I said, knowing it would have been his idea. He gave me a knowing grin as a response.

"I don't know the waltz." Snow said. The way she said it, I knew she wanted to learn and I all my protest about the style of dance left my mind.

"I'll show you." I said without thinking. I knew I would do anything for this woman. "Place your hand into mine." I said holding out a hand. She placed hers into mine and her warmth of her hand warmed mine quickly. "Now place your other hand on my shoulder and I'll place my other hand around your waist. Good, good, Snow." The feeling of her in my arms almost took my breath away. I didn't want this night to end. "I'll be in control of you, alright? I'll be leading. Just follow me. When I push against your back with my palm, like this, that means…" I didn't realize teaching someone to down a simple waltz would be so difficult, but Snow managed to get it around the _tenth_ try. I didn't care it took so long. She was in my arms. I was happy.

Erik, Rem, and Al started playing a slow waltz and we glided across the floor, unaware of the other's watching us. Her eyes sparkled with delight and I was glad I was the one that put that light in her eyes. Her smile was so bright and tempting. I wanted to kiss her. I resisted. For the sake of our friendship, I held back. It was a perfect moment, just wonderful. I didn't want it to end, but of course it did and we all were too tired to continue and went to bed.

* * *

**NEVIA POV:**

My boys were working at the mine again. My boys…that were what they were now. It had been a few days after the dance with Vince. We grew closer together since then. I also get along splendidly with Al, Johnny, Erik, and Rem. War and Gab mostly associated with each other. Well, really it was Gab keeping War calm and out of trouble. They were the oldest two of the seven with Gab being the eldest.

I looked at the clean dish I was washing and nodded with pleasure. It looked sparkling clean. I set it down by the clean dishes. The cool air of the late evening hit my face from the window and I sighed. It was a beautiful day indeed.

There was a knock at the door. Remembering what happened last time, I called the person over to the open window in the kitchen. "I'm not allowed to let anyone in, but you may speak to me at the open window," I called out.

An old woman, a stranger, walked over to the open window. She was smaller than the other woman from a few days ago, with gray hair. She pulled out a sparkling, beautiful comb from her pocket. I hadn't had a comb to brush my hair with since I left my father's house. I looked at it with longing. "You want it, my dear? I'm trying to sell it for money so I can buy food," her creaking voice said holding the comb out to me.

I never had anything so exquisite, so pleasing. I paid for the comb with three of my already made pies. "Come, let me comb your hair," the woman said beckoning me closer to the window.

I saw no harm in letting an old frail woman comb my hair. So, I let her run it into my hair. That was the last thing I remembered before my eyes saw darkness.

* * *

**QUEEN POV:**

The girl fell to the ground and I grinned, my heart lightening with pleasure. "That would keep you lying there," I said. She was finally gone! I walked back to the palace in a peaceful heart. Now, I must go to my precious mirror and hear the words I had been longing to hear for days.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

VINCE POV:

We made it to the cabin to find it dark once again. Fear struck my heart. Where was Snow? I ran ahead of the rest of the group to get to the cabin. I heard the rest of them following behind me.

Snow was lying on the ground in the kitchen. Her ebony hair spread on the ground with a sparkling comb sticking out of it. I ran to her and knelt down. I immediately pulled the comb out of her hair and threw it to the side, not realizing I had just saved her life by doing so. I placed my hands on each side of her face. "Snow? Snow, wake up! Wake up, Snow!" I felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when I found a faint pulse on the side of her neck.

"Snow fine, Erik?" I heard Johnny ask. Erik must have nodded, for I heard no response.

I felt a hand descend on my shoulder. "She is alive, right?" Rem asked.

I nodded. "She is."

To everyone's relief, Snow's eyes fluttered open. "Vince," she sighed. I pulled her into a hug.

"Snow," I started to say, pulling back to look at her sternly. "We told you not to let anyone inside! We don't know who wants you dead."

She lowered in head in shame. "I know. I didn't let anyone in. An old woman was selling me comb from the window. I wouldn't let her in."

"This is the second time an old woman tried to kill you," I pointed out.

"The comb was poisoned." I looked up and saw Al holding the comb close to his face. He looked up at us. "The tip of the comb was poisoned. It's a good thing we got here in time or she would have been dead a second later."

My heart stopped cold at the thought of Snow being dead. I turned back to her. Her eyes were wide in horror of what could have happened. She looked at me. "I promise, Vince. I won't let anyone into the cabin while you are gone. I won't even talk to anyone through the window until you are back."

With my mind a peace with her promise, I suggested she should go to bed and I'll make dinner for the seven of us.

* * *

**QUEEN POV:**

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in this land is fairest of all?"

"You, my queen, are fair; it is true. But Little Snow White is with the seven men is a thousand times fairer then you."

My body shook and trembled with anger! How many times would I have to try and kill the blasted girl! I glared heatedly at the mirror. "Neiva Blanca will die, if it costs me my life!" I promised.

I went over to my closet and pushed it aside. Behind the wooden closet laid a door, a door that no one but my son and I knew about. It went to my secret room full of herbs and spell books.

A few hours later, I stood over a bubbly cauldron and slowly lowered a bright red apple half way into it. I pulled it out. The outside of the apple still looked red and beautiful, anybody would want it. I smiled and saw the reflection on the bright apple. It was finally time for Neiva Blanca to die!

* * *

**NEIVA POV:**

I watched from my place on the sofa as Rem and Vince wrestled playfully on the ground. It was the boy's day off as War and Al went off to the nearest town to sell their jewels they found in the mine. Erik and Johnny were off in the garden picking carrots for the stew I had promised them for dinner and Gab was upstairs. I didn't know what he was doing. He had been there since War and Al left this morning.

"Ow! Rem, that was my gut!" Rem started to laugh out loud and apologizing for elbowing his friend in the gut. He didn't sound very sincere. I couldn't help but chuckle at Vince's face as he rolled on the ground in pain. He looked at me. "You think that's funny, Snow." The grin left my face when I caught a playful, yet predatory look in his eye.

I shook my head at him. "No, no, no. You stay back" I said, pushing myself farther into the cushion of the sofa.

He seemed not to hear me as he stalked closer. "Are you ticklish, Snow?"

My eyes widened. "Don't you dare!" He didn't stop, this time he had a smirk on his face. "Vince!"He suddenly pounced on me and I screamed as he tackled me to the sofa.

"Now, where's your ticklish spot?" He asked looking down at me.

I tried to wiggle out from underneath him, but he quickly pulled me back by my hips. Though I didn't want to be tickled, I couldn't stop the smile on my face.

He started to tickle my sides and I couldn't stop laughing. "Vince! Stop! Please!" I said through my laughter. I struggled to escape with no success. "Rem! Help!" I called out. I could hear him laughing.

"Sorry, Snow, but better you then me." He responded from where he sat on the floor.

I kicked my feet, still trying to escape Vince's hands. I somehow kicked his knee out, making him fall on top of me. At least he stopped tickling me. I was laughing as I tried to push him off. I can feel his laughter rumble in his chest and his breath go across my ear. He let me push him off, but, as he fell off the sofa, he grabbed my waist and pulled me off with him. "Vince!" I yelled laughing.

I landed on top of him, but, before I can get up, Vince rolled over and pinned me to the ground. I was suddenly very aware of the body pressed against me. His green eyes sucked me in, just as they did that very first day. I felt my cheeks heat up at his close proximity.

"Vince."

Vince jumped off of me, quickly, like he was guilty of something. He turned to Gab. "Yes?"

I sat up and saw Gab standing by the staircase. He looked serious and determined. "May I talk to you for a moment, Vince? You know what it's about."

Vince knew what he was talking about. I could tell by the way his face turned expressionless, serious. He nodded stiffly before following Gab up the stairs.

I sat back on the sofa, watching the two disappear upstairs. Rem sat down next to me. "Don't worry about it. They always have these serious secret meetings."

I looked over at him. "What are they talking about?"

Rem shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. None of us knows. All any of us knows is, it has something to do with Vince before he came here."

That brought forth a question I've been wondering since coming upon them. "Rem, why are you here? Why do you seven live in the middle of the forest?"

Rem gave me a crooked grin that seemed forced. "Each of us has a different reason for being here. We don't know the whole story. Gab and War were the first two here. Something about a girl, an ex-suitor, and War. After them was Vince. We have no clue what his story is. Just that he was running away from someone. We believe someone wants him dead."

"What made you think that?"

Rem shrugged his shoulders. "Just stuff we hear Gab and him say once and a while. It made us think someone is out to get him. Anyhow, after Vince, came Al and I heard that he came here because he was running away from his family. Don't know why or if that is true, but it was something about a marriage. After Al, was me and I came here because I was framed for something I didn't do."

"You're hiding from the law?" I couldn't imagine a man like Remus doing anything against the law. Why would anyone believe he could do such a thing like committing a crime? It just seemed so unlike Rem.

Rem nodded. "Yeah, it's a long story." He said, not telling me anything more. I can tell the subject made him uncomfortable. "After I had come, Erik and Johnny came. I hear Erik just wanted to keep Johnny out of trouble and away from the cruel people that teased him. And a few years after they came along, a young lady called Snow White came, running away from a murderer."

I smiled shyly at being included. I wasn't much different from them after all. I was just like them…no, I was one of them. Rem just included me into their group. It was no longer just the seven men. It was the seven men and a woman.

I was cleaning the floor of the kitchen when there was another knock on the door. At first I didn't answer, remembering my promise to Vince and the others, but the knocking continued. I couldn't stand the sound of the knocking. I went to the door and talked through it, "I'm not allowed to let anyone in. I've been forbidden it most severely."

"If you don't want to, I can't force you," said a peasant woman from the other side of the door. "I am selling these apples, and I will give you one to taste."

Apples sounded so delicious. I hadn't had anything as sweet as apples since the day before the huntsmen came to kill me, but I knew better. "No, I can't accept anything. My boys don't want me to," I said.

"If you are afraid, then I will cut the apple in two and eat half of it. Here, you eat the half with the beautiful red cheek!"

When the peasant woman said that, I cracked the door open just a crack to watch the woman cut the apple in half. She was a younger woman then the other two previous. She must have been around fifty with graying brown hair. She handed me the other half of the apple, but I didn't take a bite of it until I saw her eating the other half. She smiled pleasantly at me. Finding no harm in eating an apple, I took a bite.

* * *

**QUEEN POV:**

I was overly happy! It was done, but, to make sure it was really, truly done this time, I had to ask my mirror again. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in this land is fairest of all?"

"You, my queen, are fairest of all."

"Now I'll have some peace," I said, "because once again I'm the most beautiful woman in the land. Neiva Blanca will remain dead this time."

"Congrats, mother. Now, I may have some peace."

I turned and saw my son lying on top of my bed with his head leaning on the wall behind it. "I told you, son, you're not allowed to have a wife more beautiful than I. Not when I still carry breath." Gavin had been badgering me about killing Neiva Blanca. He thought he had the right to have the fairest in all the land, since he would someday be king. He did need a beautiful wife, but not fairer than me. Not when I still live. "You are just going to have to find somebody else." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

**VINCE POV:**

To our horror the cabin was dark once again when we came home that night. The door was cracked opened, but, worst of all, we saw Snow lying on the ground as if dead.

I ran to her and quickly untied her laces then went through her hair, making sure there weren't any poisoned combs there like last time. Nothing.

Rem pulled me away when he realized my grief was getting to me. Al took my place in trying to awake her. Nothing was working. The pain in my chest grew. Soon, Al gave up. "She is not waking this time."

"Lay her on the bier" Gab said respectfully.

"She's not dead! She's not!" I protested. "Try harder."

Rem sighed sadly. "Vince…"

"No!" I screamed in despair. "She…she can't be!" I knelt down and shook her body. "Wake up, Snow. Breathe! Breathe!" Rem pulled me away.

I turned away, unable to handle the sight of Snow's dead weight being lifted up to be laid on the homemade bier Gab and War made a few years back. We never thought we would use it. It was only to make fun of Rem's near death experience he had when he fallen down a cliff.

The body of Snow White was laid onto the bier. Al lit a few candles round about before pulling up a chair to sit in. We all sat in chairs. They cried, but I was too stunned, too shock to cry. My despair went farther than tears. I felt numb. Snow couldn't be dead! She couldn't! Rem rested his hand on my shoulder for comfort. His jolly mood been replaced with this sorrowful man. Everyone was mourning, even War was.

We sat there for three days with Rem getting up once and a while to fix a little food. I didn't eat. When Rem placed the plate of food before me, I would push the plate away.

"We should bury her," Al said in the quiet still air. It was the first time anyone spoke for three days.

I looked at her body and shook my head. "Look at her. She still looks fresh and warm." She was still beautiful. Her cheeks were still rosy red and her lips were still bright, full bloody red as well. She still had color, not like a dead person. "I don't think she is fully dead at all."

"Then what are we going to do with her. We can't just leave her in the open like this," Erik pointed out.

"Me want live Snow," Johnny mourned.

No one paid him any attention. We were trying to think of something to do with her. Erik was right. We couldn't just leave her body here like this. She would get cold, so cold. Winter was almost among us.

"We can put a glass coffin around her. That way we would be able to see _when_ she awakens," Al suggested. We all agreed with the idea. Gab and War went out to find a glass covering to put as a lid on top of her. I didn't want to use the word 'coffin'. It made her seem dead and I knew she wasn't dead. She couldn't be.

For the next few days, someone would stay home with her while the others went back to work. She lay there in the glass cover a long, long time, and she did not decay. She was still as white as snow and her lips were still as red as blood, and if she had been able to open her eyes, I knew I still would have been able to see her eyes black as ebony wood. She lay there as if she were asleep. Johnny had forgotten a few times that she wasn't just going to wake up. He would, during dinner or breakfast, ask if he can wake Snow up so she could eat. A month pass and Snow was still asleep. Then another month passed, then another and another. Winter came and passed, then spring, then summer. She still didn't awaken, but she didn't decay either and I _knew_ she still lived.

On a bright autumn day, the last before winter, we heard to galloping of horse heading towards our cabin. It was late, so everyone was back from the mine. We were, once again, sitting by Snow. Not wanting to see Snow so motionless anymore, I was the one who stepped outside to greet our guests.

To my surprise, it was the prince, Prince Gavin, my foe…though he didn't know it. He was the reason I was living here. "Greetings, your highness," I said bowing, trying not to make it sound like I was mocking him.

"Evening, peasant. I need a place to stay for the night," he said with that high-and-mighty tone, knowing we couldn't _really_ say he can't stay the night.

"Of course, my lordship." I tried not to sound too sarcastic. Gavin was either too stupid to realize or I was just that good at hiding it.

I stood in the dark corner, glaring at the prince. He stood over Snow, as if under a spell. Yes, she was the most beautiful creature that had ever walked this earth, but she didn't belong to him. He claimed to have fallen in love with her, but he knew nothing about her. He didn't know when she was nervous her left eye twitches or when she was bored she would go bake. He didn't know her favorite color was red or that her father wanted her to marry someone she loved. He didn't know her mother died to bring her into this world. He knew nothing, yet claimed to be in love.

"I'll pay you for her. I must have her as my queen, so fair and so beautiful," he said looking at the seven of us.

"She is not for sale, Prince. I am sorry, but we cannot sell her." I was grateful for Gab's response. I did not want her to be in the hands of this foe of mine. She was not an object to sell.

The fake Crowned Prince of Alsin took off the glass cover. "What you do!" Johnny demanded.

The Prince, of course, ignored him. He bent over and kissed her softly on the lips. My insides burned with anger. I thought I hated him before, but now I was fuming. This burning sensation in my chest would not go away. Just the thought of his lips upon hers was enough to make me want to kill him, but the sight of it was just too much. I stepped forward with the intent of giving him a piece of my mind. A hand on my shoulders stopped me.

"Don't, Vince," Rem said.

I looked back at the Prince. He was now just gazing at Snow, my Snow with lust in his eyes. I had to do something to stop this…to stop him. I glanced over at Gab, the only one who knew my deepest, darkest secret. He was the one who found me in the woods that day. He was the one who raised me. He was the only one I told. I didn't even tell Rem, my best friend.

I caught Gab's eye. He straighten his back, knowing exacting what I planned to do. He looked over at the Prince, who still looked down at Snow. Gab looked back at me and nodded his head. He would support me, even if none of the others did.

"I'll give you anything for her. Just ask and you shall receive," the Prince was saying.

I stepped forward before Erik can gently decline his offer. "We told you, she is not for sale." The disrespect I shown, made the Prince turn towards me. His eyes were narrow.

The guards that he had brought with him straighten in defense. They would attack if given the order. I was not frightened. Three out of the five were much older then I. They would be the three that would most likely believe me then the other two. Once they realized who I was, they would not attack…or I so hoped.

"How dare you not show me the proper respect!" the Prince growled.

Rem stepped close to my ear. "Vince, what are you doing?" he whispered

I ignored him. My focus was on this being. "I do dare, Gavin." I knew that would set him off.

"Guards! Seize him for disrespecting the Crowned Prince!"

The guards stepped forward to take me. My friends stepped forward as well; ready to defend me, even if they thought I was being stupid. I help up my hand. "Stop," I commanded. To my outmost surprise, the guards stopped, but their swords were drawn towards me. "Before you arrest me, I have something important to say. My full name is Vincent Boulevard Lévesque, Crowned Prince of Alsin." There was still silence in the room. The only sound I was able to hear was my own heart pumping rabidly in my chest. I can feel the stares of my friends at the back of my head, the hesitation of the guards, and the shock look from Prince Gavin.

Finally, Gab stepped forward. "You wouldn't arrest the real Crowned Prince, would you?" he asked the guards.

"He's lying!" Gavin accused. "Prince Vincent died years ago when he was lost in the woods. If he has been here the only time, then why hasn't he returned to his people?" He gave me a smug look.

I stepped towards him. Two of the younger guards step forward to protect their false prince. The other three guards only tensed up, but didn't move their position. "Gab and I knew that if I came back, I might not survive the next time. You and your mother would have made sure I was dead. You tried to kill me. Chased me into the forest, you did."

One of the guards stepped forward and my body tensed. He stood in front of me. He was the oldest guard there. He must have been between fifty-five and sixty years old. His blue eyes were dulled with age and experience and I can see light brown graying hair from underneath his helmet. He looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place him even if I tried. He looked at me hard and long. Everyone in the room was tense; I could feel it in the air. His eyes gazed mine before looking my face over. His eyes met mine again. "He's telling the truth." He stepped back and bowed. "Prince Vincent has been found."

At his declaration, the two guards older bowed without questioned, but the two younger guards hesitated. I ignored them and the shocked look of my friends. I stepped forward towards Gavin. With my finger pointed at him, I said, "You, Gavin, should be tried with treason for attempting to murder the real Crowned Prince of Alsin." I smiled suddenly as a thought came to me. "Guards, seize him!" The words felt powerful and right coming from my lips.

"Why are you listening to him? He left his prince-hood when he never came back!" Gavin yelled as the guards ascended upon him. "He abandoned you all!" The guards tied him.

Gab came up to me. "You do know this means you must go back, don't you, Vince?"

I sighed heavily. For the past few years Gab and I had talked about my return, but I didn't want to go back. Gab had tried to talk me out of it, knowing it was for the best that I returned before the Queen and her son had full control, but I was firm in my decision. I didn't want to leave my quiet lifestyle with my new family, my brothers, my friends. Now, though, I must. I had revealed myself to my peers and the palace guards. I nodded. "I understand, Gab," I said.

I walked to where Snow White still lied, still as death, but warm as life. I bent down to her red lips. I kissed her. Her lips were still warm and soft, full of hidden life. "Wake up, Snow," I begged, but she didn't.

"Prince Vincent?"

I turned back to the old guard, the one who believed me. "Yes…" I wanted to call him captain, but I knew not if he was a captain.

"Captain Locke, my Prince. I was wondering what you wanted to do now, my liege."

I glanced at the only home I had known since I was five. My friends watched me from the side, unsure what to do or say. Even Johnny remained passive. I looked down at Snow. As much as I hate to admit it, the only person I can imagine who could help was my stepmother, but at the risk the person who wanted her dead finding her alive? And it was my stepmother that could have sent her son to kill me.

We decided to wait 'til morning to set back out towards the palace. It was late and the rode would be muddy. I stood by Snow still body with a heavy heart. I couldn't believe that I was heading back to my formal home in the morning. How would my father react?

I didn't know how long I stood there before realizing someone stood next to me. "So, the missing prince, huh?" It was Remus, my dearest friend. I couldn't tell how he was feeling from the sound of his voice. It was said so 'matter-of-factly' that it wasn't easy to know how he was reacting to the news. I can feel his stare on me. "Were you ever going to tell us?"

I shrugged my shoulder. I decided to be as truthful as I can while I answered him. "Someday I would have had too, but not this soon."

"This isn't soon, Vince! It's been seventeen years!"

"Eight." I corrected. I turned to look at him. "It's been eight years since we've met. I was fourteen at the time."

"Whatever. It's been a long time and not one word, not even a hint."

"You never exactly opened up either, Remus." I argued back. "All I know about your past was that you were framed for something you didn't do! That's all."

"That's more then what I knew about your past!" He argued back.

He was right, I knew, but that didn't excuse his sudden anger. At the same time I didn't want to argue. I sighed and turned back to Snow. "I don't want to argue, Rem. I didn't want to tell you guys because I was afraid you'll treat me differently or try to convince me to go back. I get _that_ enough from Gab."

"I don't want to argue either." Rem said, calmly. There was a pause. "I wouldn't have treated you any differently." He chuckled. "If anything I would be teasing you."

I laughed softly and nodded. "And a part of me knew that, but another part of me was still unsure, didn't want to test it."

Once again there was a moment of silence before Rem said, "I was courting this young woman." I looked over at him, but he kept his eyes across from him. "She was everything to my young innocent self; I was only sixteen years old. Her father didn't improve, which didn't help later. He thought I was much too young and poor for his fifteen year old daughter. He had liked her previous suitor, who was rich and over thirty, and that was used against my defense. Her previous suitor was the jealous type. He didn't like me. I don't know what happened but he killed her and I was framed for it. Her father didn't believe her previous suitor did it and believed I could have done it. The whole village soon thought I did it and I had to run away or be hanged for murder." He looked over at me. "That's my story. The others aren't exactly happy with you right now. They don't know how to act around you. Besides Johnny, of course. He still doesn't understand what's going on. Poor man." He sighed. "I'll talk to them tomorrow. I'm going to check on Gavin, see if he is still tied up."

Before I can say anything, he turned and walked upstairs. I watched him go before turning back to Snow. I leaned over the glass covering and touched the glass. "Do you think they'll forgive me, Snow?" As expected there was no response. I cried out desperately. "Please, wake up Snow. I love you."

I rode Gavin's horse back to the palace, with the guards behind me holding Snow in her glass covering. I thought back to what I learned from Gavin. My stepmother wanted Snow dead because she was fairer then her? How vain can that woman be? My friends stayed behind at the cabin to watch over Gavin, make sure he wouldn't make a move. I knew the real reason they stayed behind; to talk to each other over this revelation. Luckily, Gab and Remus was with them. Hopefully, they would be able to talk to them out of being _too_ angry at me for keeping such a secret.

The ride back to the palace was bumpy one, with twist and turns. Branches stuck out of the ground, making the guards slip. They were having trouble-holding Snow studiedly. I would glance back every few minutes to check on her.

"Whoa, hold her!"

I glanced back and couldn't do anything but watch as one of the guards slipped on a root. He fell to the ground and, the lack of having someone hold the glass case, was too much and the glass case fell over. It began to roll down the hill. The glass fell off and Snow came rolling out like a rag doll.

I jumped off the horse and ran to her. "Snow!" I fell to the ground next to her and pulled her halfway into my lap. I pushed her hair out of her face. "Snow…"

My heart leaped out of my chest at the sight of her beautiful, delicate eyes fluttering opened. "V—Vince?" Her voice was weak from lack of use, but still beautiful in my ears.

"Snow!" I sighed in relief. She started coughing to clear her throat and I pulled into tightly into my arms. I never had been so glad to see her beautiful eyes.

"Prince Vincent!"

Snow slowly sat up. "Prince?" She looked at me with wide eyes. "As in the missing, presumed dead Prince Vincent?" she asked.

I winced as I stood. I helped her up. "There is a lot I have to tell you, Snow."

* * *

**NEIVA POV:**

I rode on the horse in front of Vince…no, Prince Vincent. I thought with my cheeks burning red. The shock of finding out I had been in love with the Crowned Prince was still getting to me. I couldn't be with him! He was the Prince of Alsin for heaven sakes!

"Snow." But, oh how wonderful the sound of his voice was and the warm breath of his mouth by my ears.

"Yes, Vin…Prince Vincent," I stuttered, meekly.

"Just Vince would be fine. I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"My real name is Neiva Blanca," I said, assuming that was his question.

He chuckled. "I wanted to know that, but that wasn't the question. Wait? Blanca? As in Chief Blanca? The Chief Captain of the royal guards?"

I nodded, shyly. "My father."

He was silent behind me for a moment. "I remember him. He acted like a fun uncle to me. Always willing to listen to me when my father was busy. You're a luck person to have him as a father." He let one arm go of the horse and it disappeared behind me. I felt him pulling something out of his pants pocket. He then reached back around me and opened his close fist. I gasped! I couldn't help it. It was beautiful.

"I found it in the mine. I wanted to ask you before, but couldn't for obvious reasons, but, Snow…I mean, Neiva Blanca, will you marry me?"

Marry the Prince?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Vince POV:**

I rode the rest of the way back to the castle without the warmth of Sno…Neiva's body in front of me. She wanted to go see her father, first thing. She told me to go ahead without her. She needed time alone with her father. I had tried to reason with her, saying her father was most likely at the palace. He was, after all, our chief captain. Truthfully, I just didn't want her to leave me so soon after she awakened. I didn't win the argument. I sent one of the older guards to escort her home.

I wanted my arrival to be a surprise. I didn't want to alert my stepmother before talking to my father. Captain Locke understood and let me slip away from the group. I went in through the servant entrance. I stayed close to the wall as I made my way to my father's office. I hid to avoid the servants and guards. I finally made it to my father's office door and knocked. I took a deep breath. My heart was pounding in my chest. I wouldn't be surprised if Snow can hear it from her home. This would be my first time seeing my father since I was five. Would he even recognize me?

"Enter!" I heard his deep, strong voice giving permission for me to enter.

I took a shaky breath and braced myself to see him again. I opened the door and stepped inside. I bowed in respect, not daring to look at him just yet.

"Raise, young man. Captain Locke told me of your arrival."

I glanced up and froze. I didn't even realize Captain Locke standing on my father's right side. My father looked older than I remembered. His once black hair was streaked with gray. He had lines around his eyes indicating age and stress. It didn't look like he smiled in years. It made me feel guilty that I hadn't come sooner. He looked so burdened. He stood behind his desk; a map of some sort was spread across it. Red dots were scattered all over it.

"Come forward, young man and speak. The good Captain tells me you have important information about my wife and...and my son." He had looked down at the top of his desk, to hide his emotions from me. I remember him doing that when he told me about my mother dying. It was his way at appearing unaffected when he was affected by whatever the news were at the time. I knew right then my disappearance and possible death was still heavy on his mind. I had to look away to cover up my own guilt before looking back at him.

I took a deep breath, knowing this would be hard on the both of us. I looked over at Captain Locke, hoping he would remain with us for moral support if not anything else. But that was fruitless. The good Captain bowed to the king. "I should go, my lord. Chief Captain Blanca wanted me to overlook the north walls when I got back to the palace."

My father nodded at him. "Then you may go, Captain."

Captain Locke bowed again before heading towards the door. He paused before leaving turning back to my father. I stood there, not knowing what to do besides watch and wait. "My king?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I ask you to listen to the boy before you pass judgment, sire. I give you my word that he speaks only the truth."

My father looked curiously at him before nodding. "I will, Captain. You may go." He waited until the door was closed before motioning me forward.

I walked until I was standing in front of his desk. "My king, I ask you don't interrupt until I finish."

My father raised an eyebrow in question. "Your name, young lad?"

I hesitated. I wanted to explain to him what happened before telling him who I was. Telling him I'm his son right now would only distract him from the more important issue; his second wife, my step-mother. "That's not as important, sire. Please, allow me to explain some things first." My father opened his mouth to protest, so I interrupted before he was able to speak. "I personally know your son." I said without thinking. I cringed. That was not the best course of action.

My father tensed. His complete attention was now on me. He stared at me eagerly, and a bit in disbelief. Hope was shinning in his eyes. He looked younger. "My son? Vincent? You know my son? Know? As in present tense? He's still alive!"

I nodded. That was all I could do at the moment. My father had clearly missed me. It made me feel even guiltier for not coming sooner. The fact that my father still cared for me, made me feel emotional.

"Where is he?" He placed his hands on his desk and leaned closer to me, not breaking eye contact. "Where is my son?"

I took a shaky breath, preparing myself. "Please, your majesty just let me speak."

"If you know where my son is, young man, I want to know." My father glared at me. His voice was hard with warning.

"I know his story, my lord. I know why he left and why he hasn't returned. Don't you want to know what happened?"

"I don't care. I just want him back in my arms!" He almost shouted.

As much as that statement made me feel loved by my father, he really should care and I told him so. "You should care, sire. If he comes back his life will be endanger."

"Endanger? He's a prince! His life would always be endangered! By those who don't agree with my policies and enemy kingdoms. I knew that way before my late wife brought him into this world!"

I sighed. "When you got remarried, your second wife, the current queen, had Gavin try and kill your son. He had to run and he ran into the forest."

"She would never! When I married her, it wasn't for love or even duty. It was so my son can grow up with a mother and older sibling. She agreed to this. She wanted her own son to grow up with a sibling to care for and a father. She loved my son as much as she loved her own. She would watch over both boys when I was busy."

This was news to me. I never knew my father married her for my sake, but that didn't change anything. She wanted to kill me. "She never watched m...him! It was Chief Captain Blanca that watched him when you were busy." My father sighed; looking tired and I took the chance to explain what happened that day, years ago when Gavin tried to kill me.

"Gavin took your son out that day. To go play with the villagers. They had to sneak out because you wouldn't allow them to play with the village children. Your son was supposed to be with his tutor. Gavin dressed your son in simple village clothes to get by the guards. Once passed the guards, they ran to the field away from the village. Gavin told your son that they were going to wait there for the village children. When your son's back was turned from him, he pulled out a knife." My father slowly sat down in his chair, wearily, but I didn't stop. He needed to know. "Before Gavin had a chance to stab your son, he turned and noticed him. There were a lot of talk how your wife wanted her own son to be on the thrown and not your son." I unconsciously rubbed my upper left arm, where Gavin had managed to stab me that day. "Your son ran into the dark forest. That was the only way he can go. Gavin didn't follow him. He feared the dark forest back then."

My father lifted his head up with a stony expression on his face. "That is where your story is wrong. We had a witness see Vincent run into the forest. The witness said nothing about seeing Gavin. Gavin was also someplace else at the time. A guard had seen him go into his mother's bedchambers to talk to her about getting tutored in a higher level mathematics."

"What guard saw him go into the bedchamber? And who was the witness?" Was there someone else helping my stepmothers attempt to kill me? I wouldn't be surprise. It would certainly explain a lot, like how she seemed to know things.

"Darren, I believe his name was."

Darren? I can faintly remember him. A big buff man that hung out with my stepmother too much to be a comfort. He was working with her, I just knew it. "He must be working with her."

My father snorted in disbelief. "Are you saying there's a conspiracy go on here? That I'm blind to what is going on in my own home?" He yelled in anger.

I knew this wouldn't be easy for him, but I wasn't expecting this. I had to finish the rest of the story. I need to explain what happened afterwards. "Maybe I am saying that, my lord. Your second wife, your stepson, and one of your guards are trying to kill not only your son, but the daughter of Chief Captain Blanca and you don't know a thing about it."

"Blanca's daughter? What does she have anything to do with this?"

"Let me finish first, my lord. Everything will be explained in due time, I promise." I waited for him to give me a sign to continue. After a moment he nodded. "Your son ran into the forest and didn't stop running until the sun had gone down. He finally reached a stream, by then he had gone past the seven mountains. He met someone there. A man in his mid twenties." My mind went back to that day when I first met Gabriel.

"_What are you doing out here by yourself, kid?"A young man with blond hair that reached his ears and buff arms that reminded the boy of the castle guard, Darren, stood in front him, blocking his way to the stream._

_The younger boy stepped back fearfully. He tried to stand bravely in front of the man. He was a prince! He shouldn't fear a peasant, a dirty one at that. "I...I need a drink, sir." He mental scowled at himself for stuttering. His voice sounded weak too. He was breathing heavily because of the long run. He felt weak. It made him mad. _

_The man didn't move. "That didn't answer my question. What is a young boy doing out in this dark forest by himself? What are you running from? Who are you?"_

_The boy held his head up high, trying to make up for acting weak by trying to look like the prince he was. "My name is __Vincent Boulevard __Lévesque__, recently Crowned Prince of Alsin and I demand you to step aside and allow me to take a drink of the stream!"_

_The young man eyebrows raised in surprise. "The prince, huh? What's the prince doing in the forest? I better take you back before I get charged for kidnapping."_

_All pretenses of looking strong disappeared at the thought of going back. He started crying, pulling at the young man's sleeve. "Please, sir, don't make me go back. She'll kill me. She'll kill me! I can't go back, sir! I can't!"_

_The young man knelt down in front of Vincent. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and looked at him in the eye. "Who's trying to kill you? Can't you tell your father?"_

_Still crying, Vincent shook his head. "I can't." He whimpered. "My father would…would never believe me. She has too…too much power. She'll kill me. She can easily kill me if return!"_

"_Who? Prince Vincent! Who is trying to kill you? Take a deep breath, kid!"_

_Vincent started to inhale and exhale to try and calm his nerves. Once he was calm enough he answered. "My…my stepmother." He whispered._

_The young man sucked in a breath in shock. "The queen? The queen tried to kill you?"_

_The boy nodded. "Now, do you see why I can't go to my father? I show up and she can have me killed before I even get to my father to tell him. Please, sir, don't make me go back. Please!"_

"_Alright, alright, little prince. I won't make you go back. You can stay with me and my younger brother until you feel ready to return. You must understand, though, that someday you must return or your stepmother would win."_

_Vincent nodded. "Thank you, sir."_

"_I think it's best if we don't tell anyone who you are. Not even my brother. You will go by…Vince. Just Vince. Come. There's a nice bowl of warm soup in the cabin."_

_He stood back up and placed a hand on Vincent…now Vince…shoulders. "Let's go."He pushed the boy towards the way of the cabin. _

"_What's your name, sir?"_

"_My name is Gabriel. Just Gabriel. You may call me Gab if you want."_

"Did my son really think I wouldn't believe him?" My father asked looking weary once again.

I shrugged my shoulder, uncomfortable for ever thinking my father wouldn't listen. "He was just a young boy, sire. He thought you married her because you liked her or she had some sort of power over you."

The king eyed me suspiciously. "You seem to know a lot about my son." I didn't respond. "How is Blanca's little girl tied into all of this?" He asked, moving on.

"Your son lived in the forest with six other men. All there for different reasons. Just a year and a half ago, we got home late and found Snow sleeping in your son's bed. She, too, ran from the Queen's attempt to kill her. She had hired a huntsman to murder her in the forest. The huntsmen let Snow go as long as she never returns."

"Snow?"

"Neiva Blanca." I answered. The name still sounded foreign on my lips. "The Queen wanted her dead because Snow was much fairer than her. That's how vain your second wife is, sire. She was going to kill a girl for being more beautiful than herself."

"Why now? Why are you coming forward now?" My father asked.

"Your wife found out that Snow still lived and came after her again. She somehow found out where she was living and made three attempts with her life. The last attempt seemed to put Snow into a deep sleep for a year. Your stepson was traveling through the forest and stopped to rest at our home. One thing lead to another and your son decided that he had to return home to stop his stepmother from hurting Snow ever again."

My father looked deep in thought before catching my eye once again. "Does he care for this young woman?"

"He cares for her a lot, my king. He's in love with her." I kept an eye on my father's expression. I didn't know how he would take his son being in love with someone who didn't have a title. Her father may be the Chief Captain, but that didn't mean he had a title good enough for royalty.

My father's expression froze, but then he slowly began nodding his head as he thought it over. "Chief Captain Blanca has always been a loyal man. He does more then I expect of him. It'll be a good match." There was a moment of silence as my father went back into a deep thought. He suddenly looked up and sighed. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

I didn't know how to tell him who I was. I couldn't just blurt it out, can I? He might not believe me if I just blurt out I'm his son. I must have looked uncertain or uncomfortable to my father.

"Where is my son, young lad?"

"He's here, my king, in the palace."

My father stood up and walked around his desk. He stood in front of me. "My son is here? Where?"

I couldn't answer. My heart was pounding in my chest. Truthfully, I was nervous on his reaction. Will he be angry I didn't tell him right away? Would he even like me? I am a completely different person then when I was five years old.

My silence seemed to be answered enough. Seeing how he was suspicious already, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise he figured it out. My father reached out his arms and set them on my shoulder. One of his hands moved to my cheek. "Vincent? My son?" He finally choked up through his emotion.

I slowly nodded and took a deep sigh to try and calm my emotions. "Father." I acknowledged.

I was suddenly pulled into the strongest hug I have even been involved with. I can feel his tears on my neck. "My son. My son. My Vincent." My father cried out.

* * *

**NEIVA POV:**

There were only five of us in the Kings office. The King, Vince, a Captain Locke, my father, and I were seated around the desk. We were just finishing our discussion what to do with the Queen. I felt awkward being this casual with the King, but he would soon be my father-in-law. Yes, I decided to marry Prince Vincent. I didn't feel ready to take on the responsibility of being a Queen though. If things were going as tradition, I would be wealthy and the Queen would teach me what I needed to know. Seeing how the Queen wanted me dead, that would not be happening. Who would help me now?

"Captain Locke? You think you'll be able to keep the Queen in her bedchambers until after the wedding?" My father asked his second in command.

"The Queen is a very sly woman, but I shall try my best, Chief Captain." Captain Locke answered truthfully.

My father nodded. "That's the best we can ask for, Captain."

* * *

**QUEEN POV:**

The news of the Prince finding a bride went around like wild fire. I hadn't seen my son since he left for a hunt in the forest. I was not happy he didn't inform me of his wedding. I didn't even know who he was marrying. I tried to find that boy, but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed in defeat. I will find him and give him a stern talking. I haidn't seen Darrin anywhere either. I asked another solider where he was and was told that Darrin had gone on a scouting mission in the forest. I tried asking my husband about it, but he said 'I don't want to bother your pretty little head about it, my dear'. As if I needed protecting! He had been a bit cold towards me as of late and it was bothersome. I knew he didn't know anything about what I have done in the past. If he did, I would be dead right now. So what can it be?

I walked to my beloved mirror. Ever since Neiva Blanca's death, I couldn't get enough of it telling me I'm the fairest of all the land. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall,  
who in this land is fairest of all?" The mirror answered, "You, my queen, are fair; it is true. But the young queen is a thousand times fairer than you."

I screeched! How can my son find someone fairer then me? I have to go to the wedding to see who this person was! I have to get rid of her as well!

* * *

**VINCE POV:**

My long lost father sat in the first row smiling at me and my beautiful bride walked next to her father, towards me. My stepmother was nowhere to be seen. We had planned it this way. We want to wedding to be over by the time she came. Then we would deal with her.

"You may kiss the bride."

I kissed her. Her lips were pressed against mine and I was the happiest man alive.

My best man, Rem, slapped me on my back and laughed. "It's about time you get a wife!"

I laughed. "Rem, you haven't had a girl in years."

Rem shrugged his shoulders. "So? Who's counting anyway?" He laughed.

My stepmother chose that moment to come in. How she avoid Captain Locke, who knew? But now was the time to press judgment.

Her face was priceless when she saw me and Snow. My father stood. "My queen, you remember my son, Vincent, from my first wife?"

She looked outraged. She tried to hide her emotions within a mask, but anyone would be able to see through it. "Yes, I remember. I thought he had died, my lord."

My father sent the wedding guest out of the room until the guards, my father, my friends, and my wife and I were left. My father stepped forward. His face now harden with suppress anger. "You are being tried with treason! For attempting to kill not only my son, but Neiva Blanca, his wife. And for witchcraft." It took me a second to realize that Neiva Blanca was Snow White's real name. I known her as Snow White for so long it would be hard to get use to another name. "Captain Blanca." My father-in-law stepped forward, holding a pair of iron shoes with a rod. They were red from being in the fire, a cruel way to go.

The Queen started screaming as our toughest guards stepped forward to restrain her.

I wrapped my arms around my wife and hid her face in my chest. This was something she shouldn't watch. I looked on with an expressionless, stony face. My stepmother had never won my love. She only won my hatred. My six friends stepped around us, like they were ready to pounce if the Queen were to do something foolish. I looked around at them, grateful they still considered me their friend after hiding who I was from them. I would make sure they have a place here in the palace. I didn't care what happened in their past. Here, they were free men.

The shoes were forced onto her feet. The guards let go of her and she started to dance. The red-hot shoes were burning into her skin and I can just smell the burning flesh. I couldn't stay and watch any longer. With my wife and friends by my side, we made our way out of the room. I could still, to this day, hear her screaming down the corridors.

The next morning, I had heard the queen had danced herself to death. A very cruel way to go…very cruel.

After that day, my wife, Snow White and I lived happily ever after…so did everyone else. Gab and War trained and became my best guards. They were quickly given the task as Snow's personal bodyguards. Al and Rem became my advisers. Erik became my cook. Who knew he could cook? He was holding out on us. As for Johnny, I let him have a nice room in the castle. He usually hanged out with his brother in the kitchen, but once and a while he would sit with Snow and me. He adored Snow. If he wasn't mentally ill, I would have been jealous at the attention he was getting from my wife, but it was hard to be jealous at Johnny's childlike innocence.

Once and awhile we all would set our duties and jobs aside and sit down in the study and talk like the old friends that we were.

Rem did find himself a wife that can cook as well as Erik and Snow. She was a servant girl, cleaning his room when he first met her. I swore up and down it was love at first sight, even if Rem claimed it wasn't. They now have two children, a boy and a girl.

War soon found himself a wife as well. His wife sure can handle his temper. She was a redheaded feisty woman from another kingdom. He met her when I had to go to the neighboring kingdom for a peace talk. They are happily married, even with tempers flying, and have a little girl.

Erik had found a wife soon after War. He met her when he was in the village buying supplies. She was working in her father's shop. His wife now worked with him in the kitchen, but makes time to care for their six children; four girls and two boys.

As for Al. Well, I can't say he found a wife. It was more like she found him. He was much too shy to approach anyone or even look for a wife. I had once walked in on them. She had him frozen and trapped against a corner. I am proud to say they did get married, even if it did take forever to happen. She even managed to produce a little boy for our shy friend.

Gab courted Captain Locke's daughter on and off, but they have yet to settle down and tie the knot. We all hope it would happen soon.

Snow and I had children of our own. We had three boys and two girls. Our eldest, Philip, seems to have feelings for Rem's eldest daughter, Mayra. One can only hope!

So, as you see, all of us lived happily ever after…it wasn't just Snow and me…


	4. The Characters

**AU**: I know I finshed this story a while ago, but I thought I'll put the characters here..I was going to do it before..but I guess I forgot to post it..It's at the end of the story because I didn't want to ruin it..if I had put this first then everyone would have known Vince was the lost Prince..it would have ruined the surprise!

* * *

Snow White_ The Characters

The Seven Men Names (By oldest to youngest):

**Gabriel**—…..The elder brother of Warren, the only one who can calm him down. Very tall and very broad shoulders. Dark blond hair that reached just below his shoulders.

**Warren**—…..The second oldest who is quick to anger. Tall with broad shoulders. Dark blond hair that just reach below his ears.

**Alastair**—….The quiet one of the group. Bright blond hair and brown eyes. Refuse to take sides and would see the good and bad for both sides.

**Remus**—….Vincent's closest friends. Thinks with his stomach and he is an enthusiastic man. His dark blue eyes danced with mischief. Dark brown bangs out of his eyes. A white scar going from the top of his eyebrow to his scalp.

**Vincent**—….The missing Prince of Alsin. Black haired green eyed. His hair went down to just above his shoulders and it was pulled back into a low ponytail. He had full lips white teeth. He has little dimples when he smiles. He was tan and tall. His shoulders were broad.

**Erik**— ….Johnny's twin brother, tries to help him out in every way he can. Light brown hair. Light green eyes. Identical to Johnny.

**Johnny**—…The youngest of the seven men…born a few minutes after his brother…not grammarly bright. Light brown hair. Light green eyes.

_Other Characters:_

Neiva Blanca (Snow White)

Queen—The evil queen who wants Neiva dead

Darren—The Guard 'working' with the Queen

Gavin—The Queen's son and the King's stepson

Donovan—The huntsman

King—The father of Vincent


End file.
